Holding Back
by poppincupcakes12
Summary: ONESHOT, shin x misato... SPOILERS


Shin x Misato

Summary: Misato comes back to the dorms late one night to find Shin wondering the halls, curious she follows him.

Misato slowly dragged her feet across the tiled floors in the dorm that kept most of Gaia's talent that needed extra protection from the press. She of course wasn't the talent; she was the new manager of Blast, not an actress or singer. A manager.

She wished every second she could be with Nana, be on stage with her, eat giant meals alongside her. She was happy though, she loves being able to look after Blast, and especially Nana. She spends more time with them then she ever did before, and that one fact kept her going through out her long days working for Gaia.

As she rounded the corner thinking about what to cook for dinner, she noticed a blue dot out of the corner was her eye walking down the hall to her right. She quietly turned her head sharply to see where Shin was heading. It was her job to look after all the members, right?

Misato slowly, but quickly enough crept after shin down the narrow hall.

Shin continued on his way down the hall, thinking about band rehearsals when he noticed a blonde head of hair creeping behind him. He smiled to himself thinking how cute it is that she's trying to follow him unnoticed. But she should know better. Shin had plenty of experience with stuff like this, heck he was even stalked once by a crazed girl when he was ten. Smiling at that thought, he got an idea, why not try and freak out Misato.

Shin quickly made a sharp left and made sure Misato did too, and opened the 'Hang out' Room. He sat down at a grey table with his back turned towards her, and smiled when he saw Yasus' smokes sitting directly in front of him. "Perfect." He whispered to himself, as he snatched the pack of cigs and popped one out.

Misato eyes widen, he just got out of prison and is already getting into smoking again! Misato looked horrified as she ran up to him and grabbed them out of his hand, and prepared to lecture him. But to her surprise Shin just burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" Misato asked with a slight sting.

He didn't answer until he gained control of himself, "I knew you were following me Misato, I just wanted to give you a little scare before you went to sleep." He said still kind of giggling.

Misato sighed, "Shin that's not funny I actually thought you were…." She paused midsentence when she notice shin was now out of the chair and standing extremely close to her. Misatos breath caught in her thought as she examined his face that was only inches away. She never noticed it before but he was beautiful, he had a gorgeous complexion, and pretty blue eyes. He may have a little rough appearance at first sight, because of the color of his hair, and piercings, but if you looked past that he was a beautiful person.

Shin smiled as he saw Misato holding her breath. She was always so cute; he shook his head to get the thought out. "You know what's funny; I never notice how beautiful you actually are Misato." He may be trying to make her hot, but he was telling the truth.

Misato could feel her skin heating up, but she knew she couldn't let her hormones take over. "Sh-Shin I-I" He put his finger to her lip and give her a dashing smile that could kill. Misato needed to get away fast; she could already tell she was going to fall hard for him. But it was too late Shin was already moving towards her lips. She knew it was coming and she couldn't bring herself to get away. She needed this.

Shin slowly toughed his lips to hers, then when she didn't move away he become more adventurous. He slowly began to try and deepen the kiss, but found she was still and unmoving. He slightly smiled then moved down to her neck, and began leaving trails of kisses down her neck and to her collarbone. Misato let out a moan as he kissed her pulse point. Hearing her moan he moved back up to her lips, this time Misato kissed back with all her might.

Misato felt his tongue brush her lower lip and eagerly granted him access. Both began exploring each other's mouths as their hands trailed down each others bodies. Misato gasped a little when she felt Shins' hand slid down her thigh then around and slowly slid up her butt to her lower back.

Shin slowly began pushing her back into the table he was sitting at moments before, when both jumped at the sound of a throat clearing. Slowly shin pulled away from her and turned to see who interrupted.

Before them stood Yasu, slightly smiling, "I thought I should come and get my smokes but it seems I'm interrupting something."

Misato never felt more embarrassed she was just caught making out by Yasu. She would never admit it but she looked up to him.

Shin started to laugh, "Sorry Misato I got to go now, I'll see you around." And with that Shin left.

Yasu watched him leave and turned towards Misato, "He always runs away…"


End file.
